Moments and Promises
by millumino
Summary: Quinn couldn't tell you just one moment when she realized she was absolutely heart-thudding-palms-sweating- in love with one Hermione Jean Granger. There are many. One shot.


Quinn couldn't tell you just one moment when she realized she was absolutely heart-thudding-palms-sweating- in love with one Hermione Jean Granger. Because there isn't just one, there were many and they always caught Quinn off guard, causing her heart to flutter and jump against her chest. There were times she didn't think it was possible to fall more in love with the brunette, but then she'd realize she was mistaken, wondering how she could ever think her love for Hermione would plateau.

When Hermione decided to go see her parents in Australia, she asked Quinn to come with her. Quinn remembered how Hermione bravely knocked on the door of the small house in Sydney, ready to face the parents that didn't even recognize their own daughter. Quinn's heart swelled with pain and pride at the fact that the girl next to her courageously gave up her parents, to keep them safe, and without thought went to find them. Hermione lied saying she grew up in the house and if she could come inside. The Grangers were kind. They invited the girls in for lemonade and cake and they spoke. The Grangers said they couldn't have children, but if they had they hoped they would grow up to be as beautiful and kind as them. That night when Hermione broke down, Quinn just held the brunette tightly, whispering words of comfort and fell even more in love with the strong girl in her arms.

Then there was the time Hermione caught Quinn reading her copy of Magical Maladies and Remedies. Quinn thought Hermione would be upset that she went through her books, but instead the brunette went to get a potions book, "If you want I can show you?" That was when Quinn fell in love with Hermione's understanding. Her understanding of Quinn's need to learn not only about muggle medicine but the magical, the fact that she knew Quinn well enough to realize that Quinn liked to fix things in order to fix herself.

Quinn was a wreck after she lost her first patient on the operating table. She was angry and frustrated at herself, all the negative memories from her past flooded her brain. She was even more of a wreck when she found out Beth was sick and could do nothing to help. Both times (and everytime in between) Hermione was there, pulling Quinn out of her dark thoughts with soft touches and strong arms. It was times like that when Quinn realized she loved Hermione for her compassion and tenderness, able to make the blonde feel safe enough to drop all her walls.

The day Quinn caught Hermione in the early morning hours dancing in the kitchen to I Love To Boogie by T. Rex with Merlin scampering under her legs, Quinn swore it was the most magical moment. Later when Hermione found out she tried to tackle the video camera away from Quinn. They ended up in a tickle match, rolling on the living room floor laughing. That's when Quinn realized she'd do anything in her power to make sure Hermione kept laughing because the brunette's laugh was magic.

When Quinn watched Hermione walk down the aisle, the blonde thought of all those moments and the ones in between and the ones they'll make as they take their steps forward together. Everyone important to the two of them was there: the entire Weasley family, including Harry, Luna and Neville; Santana and Brittany had flown in from California; Puck and a few others from her Glee days had made the trip out; the friends she made at OSU and then in Cambridge; even their friends from the dog park were there, with Merlin sporting a suit and sitting a few feet from Quinn. Quinn wouldn't trade that spring day at their favorite park, surrounded by their friends and family, for anything in the world.

When it was time to for the vows, Quinn won't even deny that her hands were trembling, her heart thudding against her chest so loudly she's sure everyone can hear. She was sure Hermione could feel her trembling as they held hands. All it took was a gentle squeeze of Hermione's hand to give Quinn the stregnth to speak.

"Hermione Jean Granger, the first time I met you, I might have been taking care of a cut you had, but you managed to envelope my heart in the most comforting bandaged in those few moments. I love you with all my heart. I admire your strength and your courage. I love how you make me feel safe... Safe enough to open my heart. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't fall in love with you more. And I look forward to falling in love with you all over again each day for the rest of our lives. I promise to hold you when times get dark. I promise to do my best to be strong for you whenever you need. I promise to try my best to make you smile every day for the rest of our lives, because your smile lights up rooms. I promise to care for you when you're sick." Beat. "I promise, I'll probably hog the blankets, but I promise I'll never let you get cold." Quinn couldn't help but smile when Hermione let out a small laugh through her tears. "I promise to make you happy, 'Mione. I promise to protect you. I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you. I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, promise to give you my heart every day for the rest of our lives. I love you. You're my best friend. You're my rock. You're my everything. You make my life magical." Quinn could hear the Weasleys snickering and couldn't help but smile adding quietly so only Hermione could hear, "You love me because I'm punny."

Quinn was a mess after Hermione gave her vows, tears streaming down her face as she smiled at the girl who beautifully broke down her walls, built them back up and showed her that she did finally have somebody to love.


End file.
